Country From Where The Sun Rises, Zipangu
Country From Where The Sun Rises, Zipangu (日のいずる国ジパング Hi no Izuru Kuni Jipangu) is the second image song for the character Japan in Hetalia: Axis Powers. It is sung by Hiroki Takahashi in the voice of Japan. Lyrics Kanji= いろはにほへと　ちりぬるを 日のいずる国　ジパング 「改めまして　日本です 趣味は空気を読んで、発言を慎むことです」 長い歴史の中には 引きこもっていた時もある みなさんよりは うんと爺さん　東洋に浮かぶ私 アメリカさんの　無理難題に 日々経験値をあげ　頑張って すごい色です 食べられません　でももらってしまう私 若い国(ひと)にはついていけない そんなことを思う日もある しかし武士の魂だけは 忘れてはいないのです 小型化　なら任せてください 色もそれぞれご用意してます 二次元　なら体汚れません 心は少し汚れますが いろはにほへと　ちりぬるを 日のいずる国　ジパング 国を開いた　途端に 驚きました　激変で 洋服　靴に　力の限り！ でもすぐ慣れてしまう私 はっきりしろと　言われますが 人よりずっと　考えていて だから　YesとNoだけでは 語りつくせないものです アレンジ　なら任せてください カレーはパンにもご飯にも合います 屈辱には　とても耐えられません かくなる上は　切腹です…あら？ この海の上には　多様な国あって 重んじていたことも　クツガエル 「春はあけぼの 夏は夜です 秋は夕暮れ 冬はつとめて」 「天を照らす　神のもと 私たちの歴史　また千年　紡ぎましょうね...」 花は匂えど　散ってゆきます 月は満ちたら　欠けゆくものです 四季の移りの香り豊かな 私はこの国が好きです いろはにほへと　ちりぬるを 日のいずる国　ジパング |-| Romaji= I-ro-ha-ni-ho-he-to chi-ri-nu-ru-wo Hi no izuru kuni Jipangu "Aratamemashite Nihon desu Shumi wa kuuki wo yonde hatsugen wo tsutsushimu koto desu" Nagai rekishi no naka ni wa Hikikomotte ita toki mo aru Minasan yori wa Unto jiisan touyou ni ukabu watashi America-san no muri nandai ni Hibi keikenchi wo age ganbatte Sugoi iro desu Taberaremasen demo moratte shimau watashi Wakai hito ni wa tsuite ikenai Sonna koto wo omou hi mo aru Shikashi bushi no tamashii dake wa Wasurete wa inai no desu Kogataka nara makasete kudasai Iro mo sore zore goyoui shitemasu Nijigen nara karada yogoremasen Kokoro wa sukoshi yogoremasu ga I-ro-ha-ni-ho-he-to chi-ri-nu-ru-wo Hi no izuru kuni Jipangu Kuni wo hiraita totan ni Odoroki mashita gekihen de Youfuku kutsu ni chikara no kagiri! Demo sugu narete shimau watashi "Jyuu-nen hodo itadakereba..." Hakkiri shiro to iwaremasu ga Hito yori zutto kangaete ite Dakara Yes to No dake de wa Katari tsukusenai mono desu Arenji nara makasete kudasai Karee wa pan nimo gohan nimo aimasu Kutsujoku ni wa totemo taeraremasen Kakunaru ue wa seppuku desu… ara? Kono umi no ue ni wa tayou na kuni atte Omonjiteita koto mo kutsugaeru "Haru wa akebono Natsu wa yoru desu Aki wa yuugure Fuyu wa tsutomete" "Ten wo terasu kami no moto Watashitachi no rekishi, mata sennen tsumugimashou ne..." Hana wa nioedo chitte yukimasu Tsuki wa michitara kake yuku mono desu Shiki no utsuri no kaori yuta kana Watashi wa kono kuni ga suki desu I-ro-ha-ni-ho-he-to chi-ri-nu-ru-wo Hi no izuru kuni Jipangu |-| English= Even the blossoming flowers will eventually scatter. Land of the rising sun, Japan "Nice to meet you again, my name is Japan. My hobbies are analyzing the situation and determining whether or not to speak." In my long history There were times when I withdrew into myself Compared to everyone else I am very much an old man, floating in the Orient To America-san's unreasonable demands I raise my experience points and do my best every day The color is incredible I cannot eat it, but I end up receiving it anyway I cannot keep up with young nations (people) There are days when I think such things But my warrior spirit, at least, I have not forgotten If it's miniaturization, please leave it to me I am also offering one in each color If it's two-dimensional, then the body will not be tainted The heart, however, will slightly be tainted Even the blossoming flowers will eventually scatter. Land of the rising sun, Japan As soon as I opened the country I was astonished by the sudden changes Western clothing and shoes, to the best of my ability! But I immediately grew accustomed to them ("If I could have just ten years") I am told to make myself clearer but I think much more than others and Therefore with just "yes" and "no" I cannot say all that I would like to say. If it's an arrangement, please leave it to me Curry goes well with both bread and rice Disgrace is extremely unbearable Since it has come to this, I will commit seppuku... Oh? Upon this ocean, I met a variety of countries and The things I had held in such high esteem were completely overturned "In spring, it is the dawn; in summer, it is the night In autumn, it is the evening; in winter, it is the early morning" ("Beneath the god who illuminates the sky Our history, let us weave it for another thousand years") Flowers are fragrant but they fall and scatter When the moon is full it proceeds to wane The fragrance of the four seasons' change is rich and varied I love this country Even the blossoming flowers will eventually scatter. Land of the rising sun, Japan Album This song was released on May 27, 2009, on the album Hetalia: Axis Powers Character CD Vol.3- Japan, and it is the second track. Also on the album is Excuse Me, I Am Sorry. This song is also the sixth track on the album Hetalia Character Song CD The BEST Vol. 1, which was released on July 5, 2017. Trivia *During one of the instrumental breaks the Japanese folk song "Sakura" can be heard. *The phrase "いろはにほへと　ちりぬるを (irohanihoheto chiri nuru wo)" is taken from the old Japanese pangram poem "Iroha". *Jipangu (ジパング) simply means Japan; it is a more formal name used by Marco Polo but is less commonly used today. Category:Media Category:Music Category:Songs